


Possibilities

by doomhamster



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: very oblique references to smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 17:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17268773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomhamster/pseuds/doomhamster
Summary: Snippets I've written for SWTOR, mostly involving my Sith Warrior Vejaar. May or may not be "canon" for his story; may or may not be expanded upon in future works; may or may not be coherent. Warnings and other character tags will be added as needed.





	1. Official Communications, part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkShadeless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/gifts).



_To: Drasta Kirz, Director, Bothawui’s Bounties Productions, Nar Shaddaa_   
_From: Vejaar Fell, Commander, Eternal Alliance Headquarters, Odessen_

**_Subject: Your artistic endeavors_ **

 

Ms. Kirz,

This is not intended as a cease-and-desist notice. I am well aware that personal defamation laws are something of a complex subject when it comes to Holonet publications. However, I wish to assure you that I am also familiar with what I will delicately refer to as the Nar Shaddaa style of legal practice, and with that in mind, I would like to make a few suggestions for future works.

1) No slaves. Not even pretend ones. I mean it.

2) If you intend to continue to employ actors who are so OBVIOUSLY not averse to a bit of body modification in the line of work (because that thing is not natural and we both know it. WOOKIEES don’t get that big) could you at least try to get the tattoo right? Sith tattoos carry a great deal of personal and cultural significance, and it pains me to see mine mutilated in this way. Especially because as seen in your latest work, it implies a close familial relationship between myself and Overseer Harkun.

3) Any supposedly privileged information regarding my intimate relationships and habits for sale by any individuals of a Devaronian persuasion is false.

 

Sincerely, Fell


	2. Conversational Kittât 101

It wasn’t exactly unusual for fights to break out in the Force-user enclave on Odessen. Even after a year and change of ecumenical efforts, there was still a constant influx of people who hadn’t yet gotten used to having to show tolerance toward the Hated Enemy. (Or, in the case of the Jedi, the Smugly Pitied Enemy. Not that that was LESS annoying.)

For that matter, it wasn’t… well, actually, it WAS unusual for fights to be centered on Arcann, in the sense that it hadn’t actually happened before. Hargrev had been expecting it for weeks, but the former Emperor of Zakuul had proven surprisingly good at keeping his head down and pretending not to hear unfriendly comments.

What did surprise him was having the fight break out during language lessons, of all things, and the fact it seemed due to Arcann insulting Lord Caldis’ family. One glance at the sputtering lord, held by the arms between two of her huskier and less excitable fellow students, made it clear that the logical follow-up question – namely, how Arcann would even KNOW of her family to insult them – would be… unproductive.

Arcann, for his part, looked indignant (which was expected) and thoroughly confused (which was not). “I didn’t – I was just asking – !”

“You slandered my parents!”

“I was ASKING about your father!” Arcann scowled, his clenched left hand creaking alarmingly with the tension. “I DO apologize if that’s some kind of Sith taboo!”

Hargrev held up his hands. “I believe I am starting to see the problem. May I ask what exact word you used?”

“Exact word… ver’ahlât. Does it matter?” A trace of alarm was starting to creep into Arcann’s expression; Caldis snarled. “I… may have mispronounced it?”

“No. No, your pronounciation is excellent, for what it’s worth.” Hargrev rubbed his forehead. He was indeed starting to see how this had happened, and he was going to kill – well, severely chew out – whoever was behind it. “What fool told you that is the Kittât word for ‘father’?”

“The Commander,” Arcann answered stiffly, his anger clearly sparked anew by the very hint of criticism of their leader. Hargrev had to admit that put paid to his first theory; he would not by any means put it past Commander Fell to do this sort of thing as a joke, but not to Arcann.

“Is it possible,” he inquired instead, “that the Commander was using that word in reference to your own father? Specifically?”

“…yes. But isn’t it the same for other people’s fathers?”

“Not unless you want to start a blood feud,” Hargrev sighed. “It seems the Commander neglected to mention that Kittât has a far greater number of words denoting familial relationships than most languages. Not all of which are flattering. Ver’ahlât does mean ‘male parent’, in the most narrow biological sense of maleness – and of parenthood – but it’s not a word one should use to anyone who has the slightest regard for their sire. I believe the closest Basic translation would be ‘the creature who regrettably contributed roughly half of my genetic material’.”

“…oh.” Arcann considered this for a few moments, as his expression went from mortified to solemn by way of something soft and unreadable, then cleared his throat. “Lord Caldis, it seems I owe you an apology. I’m sure your father was a perfectly respectable individual.”

Caldis looked as though she’d like to say something more on the subject, but a narrow-eyed look from Hargrev changed her mind. “Accepted,” she said stiffly, shrugging off the people holding her and stalking back to her desk.

After a few seconds, Arcann followed suit, with a small and secretive smile that Hargrev decided not to think about further. It probably wasn’t any of his business, and besides, he needed a drink.


End file.
